Undertaker's Past
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This time it is Undertaker's turn to tell his past and what happened to him. Like in Grell's Story, Undertaker is telling his story himself. And this is my version what happened What did happen to him? Enjoy :)


Hello, my dear friends. I am Undertaker and I guess it's my turn? *creepy laugh*. Alright in my story I am 18.:

I tried my hardest to be happy, I ate a lot of candy but I didn't gain a lot of weight. I was bulimic. I didn't know that term at the time, I think I was anyways. I told no one I was, though there were rumors around town I was and that I was insane. I might have been, it's fine I ignored it most of the time, I was very odd. I'd by salt on the daily and sleep in the cemetery. I love salt, it is so delicious and I love sweets in this cruel world. No one has found me except once which made things worse.

"What are you doing here?!" said the guard

"Hmm?" I said, waking up

Hearing the voice I sat up.

"Get out of here!" he said

I ran out of there quickly and started my way home to my mother. She wasn't happy to find me sneaking home late.

Hello mother" I said

"Get to bed. I don't want to hear what happened." said Mother

"Yes mother" I said

I head up to stairs, I don't know what I interrupted, I knew she was worried but she was also disappointed in me. I always felt alone in the world, no happiness. Ever since the rumors started even after my failed attempts to convince her other wise. She'd come into my room around five am to make sure I wasn't doing witchcraft. Silly me. I forgot to mention that part, let me back track, yes?

"Mother! What are you doing in my room?" I asked, one day

"Miss. Barten swears she saw you doing witchcraft in here." she said

"And you believe that old bat instead of asking your son if that is true?!" I asked

"Frankly yes." she said

"Why?!" I asked

"Because you have lied before. I saw you force yourself to throw up my cake. This is why i don't make you things anymore! I knew I was terrible but you didn't say anything you lied to my face!" she said

"I did not I loved your cake mother." I tried to convince her

I did love mothers cake but I didn't want to get fat. I felt fat all the time. Clothes was very expensive back then and I knew mother worked hard for her money. I couldn't let her suffer from me. She liked reminding me she gave up her carefree lifestyle to raise me. She says I inherited my carefree lifestyle from her and she hated it.

"Yeah right. Learn the truth next time!" she said

"Yeah love you too mother" I would say, sadly.

I went back to sleep, now you're all caught up. That happened a week ago and since then she would check my room for witchcraft stuff. I didn't have any and every night it hurt worse. The next day I went out with my salt, I would go out to a public place to do it over our outhouse. I didn't want my mother to find me. As I was walking past, people were whispering behind my back and I got annoyed at them.

"If you have something to say, say it." I said

"To a grave hugger, Undertaker such as you?! No way. Stay away from us freak." they said

Then they scattered away, I was so lost. I didn't know what was going on, I went to my escape place which is where I worked. The funeral palor home. No one talked to me which was fine. I went to the bathroom with my salt and I threw up last night's dinner. And gave me some salt just to eat, it was really good. I loved salt. I helped the customers out and gave them grieving words. I loved my job and loved working there, I worked there over three months. It was the only job that would hire me. I did try and try but no one wanted an employee who would scare people off. I did make one friend however, her name was Annabelle, she didn't believe the rumors at all.

"Hi Undertaker" she said in her voice that rang like a church bell

"Hi Annabelle" I said, with a smile

"Don't listen to those people out there." she said

"You heard the newest one huh?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"What was it about?" I asked

"They didn't tell you?" she asked

"No" I said

"They say a guard caught you sleeping in the graveyard." said Annabelle

"Oh.." I said, looking away

"Undertaker? What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing. Excuse me. A customer needs help." I said

I run off to help a customer before she can stop me and tried to stay busy just to avoid her. Though during our lunch break she caught me as I was sitting outside eating alone.

"Okay, you've been avoiding me all day. What's wrong?" she asked

"Sigh. The rumors are true." I said

"W-what?" she asked stunned

"Just as I said, Annabelle. The rumors are true. I'd go there and sleep at night. It's peaceful and it keeps me from my mother's non believing room search for witchcraft stuff." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"For two weeks, mother has been coming into my room at five am to look for witchcraft stuff. All because of a rumor she heard from our neighbor, so I went to the cemetery the third night she did and I've been sneaking back after her room checks. I got caught last night." I said

"I see" she said.

"..." I said

I didn't know what to say, I figured she'd leave me then and there but she didn't.

"You can stay at my place if you like. Father works the night shift now and mother goes to bed early" she said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah. We have that spare room you can use. I'll sneak you in after mother goes to bed." she said

"Thank you, Annabelle" I said

"No problem" she said with a smile

After our break, we went back to work. Somehow her plan worked for a month, I would be in and out and no one would notice. Then her father caught me, he forgot his hat one day and dragged me out of the bushes.

"What are you doing?!" he asked

"I was just looking for somewhere to sleep peacefully!" I replied

"Get out! I don't want to see you near my house again!" he said

"Yes sir!" I said

He let me go with a warning, I was so frightened that I left and never returned. Annabelle felt bad that I got into trouble that night. I told her not to worry and I'd find somewhere else to sleep. She wasn't sure but nodded letting me do it myself. Our friendship continued to grow and grow and her father eventually forgave me. I was even allowed back in the house but not when he wasn't home, which I understood. Then all the great world fell apart the day, Annabell found out my secret at work. It was on accident but we can't change the past, now can we? She went to the bathroom one day after work and found me forcing myself to gag and puke.

"U-undertaker?!" she said

I froze and turned to her half way done.

"A-annabelle" I said

She backed up fear in her eyes.

"N-no it's not what it looks like!" I said

She rushes out of there quick, I cleaned myself up and rushed out the door. She was gone I looked around and went looking for her. I found her on the bridge, I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait. Annabelle. Please." I said

"What were you doing, Undertaker? I want the truth." she said

"I...I...I was making myself sick" I said, feeling awkward and ashamed.

"Why?" she asked

"I can't tell you." I said

"Why not. We're best friends." she said

"I know but you won't understand." I said

She looked at me like I slapped her in the face. That really stung in my head.

"Please understand, Annabell" I said

"Understand. I can't be your friend anymore. I can't be friends with someone who can't trust me. Goodbye Undertaker. Don't talk to me again." she said "I hate you!"

She left crying and I stood there on that rigged bridge feeling like the world was falling apart. I lost my only friend in this world. I sulked my way home where I found my stuff out on the porch.

"Mum! Mum!" I yelled

"Go away! No cemetery sleeper is allowed here." she said

"But mother! I don't sleep there anymore! Please let me in, mother." I said

"No." she said

I was stunned there in my spot.

"Go away! I will leave my house and get the police!" she said

I grabbed my stuff and ran for it. I bought a place away from everyone in town only going into town for supplies and for work. Except for Annabelle going out of her way to make sure that she avoided me, everything went back to normal. Except I was getting sadder and sadder and voices got into my head, almost everyone wished me dead. I ignored it though, what did it matter? They aren't me and I knew the truth but Annabelle's voice joined the mix, same with mothers. The voices got louder as the day dragged on. I just went to work and I went home yelling at myself for the voices to go away. When people heard me the rumors got louder and louder, I don't even remember why the rumors started. Oh wait, I remember my silver hair. I looked older than I was because I had silver hair. Everyone loved to make fun of me because of it. Oh well, new rumors replaced my hair ones. I love my silver hair but I am starting to hate myself. Business started slowing because people wanted normal people to bury their loved ones. One night way past closing, my boss went to my house and asked for me to walk with him. I was confused but I put on my coat and followed him. He started talking about how he found his own love, then on the bridge he turned to me and out of the blue he said saddly.

"Your a wonderful worker Undertaker, but business is cut in half because of you. I am afraid I have to let you go." he said

"W-what. Please don't sir. I love this job! Please!" I begged

"I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do." he said

He patted my shoulder and left me there on the highest bridge in town. I stayed there and the voices screamed at me until I heard Annabelle voice and saw a hallucination.

"Annabelle. Please you have to help me. The voices-" I said

"They'll stop when you jump." she said

"Are you sure?" I said

"Yes. Jump and your sadness goes away." she said.

She was gone, I went through the option before I jumped over the bridge. I landed on a sharp rock that cut my neck and tumbled through the water where I cut my throat and started gagging. I learned this later: My boss was near and jumped in after me, he got me out and rushed me to the hospital. I woke up once in a daze coughing my wound getting worse and closed my eyes. I heard the doctors patching up, I was too numb to feel it and I felt more blood come out of my neck wound. Why the blokes didn't go for my neck first is beyond me. I died an hour later from loss of blood.

That's my story, anyone want to join me for a candy bar and maybe some tea?

The End


End file.
